


i saw you

by sokovianaccords (eurogirl)



Series: i've been prompted [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurogirl/pseuds/sokovianaccords
Summary: A series of prompted drabbles and ficlets featuring Phil and Melinda





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Person B, the tall one in the relationship, holding objects above their head just to watch a short Person A try to jump for it”
> 
> Sent by: brookylnscrapper
> 
> Originally posted: November 7th, 2016

“Phil?”

“Mmm?”

“Give me the mug.”

Phil looked up from his tablet, not even bothering to mask his smirk. “What mug?”

Melinda rested her elbows on the kitchen island between them, her expression deceptively blank. “My black travel mug.”

“Black travel mug?” Phil shrugged and took a sip out of the mug in question. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Melinda stared at him for a long moment, until the hairs on the back of his neck rose slightly. In a split second, she vaulted over the island and rushed toward him, intent on recapturing her favorite mug. Only his decades of work in espionage allowed him to respond in time, dropping the tablet safely on the table and dashing away, mug in hand. 

She caught him easily, always the quicker of the two. She reached for the mug, but Phil had exactly three inches of advantage on her. He stretched as tall as he could, the mug dangling just out of her grasp. Melinda jumped for it, but he dodged, scrambling up onto a chair to get away from her. She growled, which only widened Phil’s smirk.

“You’re unbelievable.” Melinda jumped onto an adjacent chair, but Phil just took a sip from  _her_ mug and stepped onto the table with a shrug.

“So you say, but here I am with the mug, and there you are without it.” Phil shrugged again and took another sip with extreme nonchalance. Melinda scowled and–faster than Phil could see–hopped onto the table and then onto his back, legs around his waist holding her to him as she grabbed for the mug. Phil twisted and bobbed, the mug still  _just_  out of her reach. 

Deciding that a different strategy was in order, Melinda wrapped her arms around Phil’s shoulders and began to run her lips along his neck. As she dropped soft, open-mouthed kisses from his jaw to his shoulder, Melinda felt the tension drop from his muscles, the tautness of his arms and shoulders disappearing under her touch. Her distraction complete, she struck, snatching her mug from his loosened grip and dropping to the floor with a gentle thud. Phil spun around in shock as she took a sip from her mug, keeping her smug grin even as she internally winced at the bitter taste of black coffee. 

“What happened, Phil? Losing your edge?”

Phil scoffed and clutched at his chest. “Low blow. I am in my prime!”

May winked and turned to walk away. “I don’t believe you.” She strolled out of the kitchen, one last comment thrown his way. “Prove it.”

Phil chased after her, hot on her heels, their combined laughter trailing behind them through the halls of the base.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at thesokovianaccords, if you'd like to stop by!


End file.
